Hidden Fury
by iFox 5
Summary: First Fanfic, three kids are just presuming their normal life when they are taken away at the perfect moment that know knows their gone! Will they ever get back? Or even better, will they get back as themselves, as humans?


**YAY! This is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy this! **

**Thanks to Jonseycat79 and icecreamsyndrome for this idea and thanks to Nintendo for the game that started it all, Pokemon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does.**

**this disclaimer applies to all other chapters.**

()()()()()

This is a story about three young friends who get caught up in horrible insident, in which their lives will change forever, _literly._

()()()()()

"This game is sooooooo boring!" Myki said as they played chess during lunch. "It is not! It's a good skill builder." Quil protested. Myki usual hated playing board games and aways complained that they were boring. "But it takes soooo long and it's soooo boring!" Myki Groaned, rolling her eyes as she said it. "Well don't play it then!" "With pleasure!" She said as she got up. "Do have go through this every time we play chess?" Matthew said annoyed that Myki couldn't even sit down and play one full game of chess. "Well can we do somethig else?" "Fine, " Matthew said. "Yay!" She cheered. "But, you have to wait untill i've finished a game of chess against Quil." "Aaaawwww!" She groaned as she sat down on one of the stone slab seats.

()()()()()

"Checkmate." "Dang it!" Quil said as Matthew moved his Queen and the game ended in a checkmate resulting in his victory. "YES! Finaly We go play!" She cheered, but her happynes was cut short by the lunch bell signaling the end of lunch. "WHAT!? No! Come on! No Fair!" She yelled as Matthew sneered and laugthed inside. _When will she ever learn? _He thought as they the four of them left the shaded chess area to go to sixth period.

()()()()()

"Now, turn to page 132 as we learn about the Roman Collisium and what sports and entertainment that was commenced in it, and what similarity they have to modern sports, such Hourse racing and Wrestling." Their Humanities teacher said as they opened their text books to page 132 and started reading what it had to say. "_Hey, I wonder what boring things their going to teach us about now?_" She mental chuckled at the last remark. _What ever it is you proberly won't listen to it, i'am I right? _She thought hoping Myki would pick it up. "_Damn right you are!_" She mental laughed as Quil struggled not to laugh. "Hmm, Quil, please read the first paragraph for us." The teacher said. "OK" Then she started reading the paragraph and Myki tried to entertain herself by creating psi balls under the desk, but found that boring and decided to try a prank, or something funny. _I know!_ She began to focus on the chair Mr. Brill - their theacher by the way - was siting on.

"... and also chariot rac- ***CRASH* **- what the?!" As she was speaking, Mr B had fallen off his chair as the class exploded in laughter. _Myki has weird sense of humor. _she thought as Mr. Brill tried to get up from his disassembled chair. While everyone was laughing and chatting, Quil was completing her, as she knew that if she was first finished, she would get a special prize and would get to get first pick on the bunk she wanted and a prize from his prize box.

()()()()()

"Hahaha, that was so funny!" Myki exclaimed as they went to put their books away and packed their bags to go home. "If you were to add up each peice of metle in each of chairs you've destroyed, you'd have enough metle to build a plane!" Matthew said, as he shoved his books into his locker as he locked and got his bag. "I'll see ya Myki, see ya Quil." He said as he left. "See ya!" Myki said "See you tomorro Matt" Quil said as she locked her locker. _Another day of school done, can't wwait till' tomorro!_ She thought as she walked down the road. "Is that her?" A man in a black uniform with a red R on the front wispered to his the guy next to him, who also had the same uniform on. "That's her alright." He wispered back. " Let's report to da boss" He as he stood up and began to walk down the road to where a black car was parked.

()()()()()

**Thanks for reading my first chapter! please review and kept reading my chapters! I am also accepting OC reqeust and story ideas! Please review! In the future, I will try to expand my storys, but this has a plot coming up so I stoped it here! BYE**


End file.
